


[podfic] Not If, Only or Even, But Always

by growlery



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They write the letters one night, when Tallahassee is maudlin drunk and Columbus brave drunk and Wichita is just plain drunk, which she is enjoying because it never used to be this simple.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Not If, Only or Even, But Always

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not If, Only or Even, But Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300234) by [Laliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/pseuds/Laliandra). 



> Music is from Give a Little Love by Noah and the Whale.

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?f8b9fc5pe63r9d7)  
mp3 / 16:37 / 15.2MB


End file.
